Miraculous Ladybug: The Peacock
by HoneyxMonkey
Summary: "You know who to give this too." Master Fu says handing the miraculous to Chat Noir. Chat nods and leaps out of the building to find Karessa. Karessa Nightly is a long time friend of Adrien's who lives in Australia. When she and her parents moved to Paris for a change of pace, she thought her life would continue as normal. Until an akuma attack leaves the heroes in need of help.
1. Prologue

**I had this idea for a story. It's about a friend Adrien met on a modeling trip to Australia. She transfers to Paris and gets the peacock miraculous.** **And I know that technically the peacock miraculous is in Gabriel Agreste's house, but details.** **Now, without furthur ado. HERE IS THE STORY! Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, just the oc and the plot.**

The Prologue

The day had started out like any other for Adrien Agreste. There was the usual arguments with his dad and Plagg being Plagg. The only thing Adrien didn't know, is the surprise that a certain friend had in store for him.

When he arrived on the steps of the school he saw someone who he thought he wouldn't see for a long time. The girl's curly black hair was tied back in a pony tale and she was wearing the friendship bracelet that he had given her a long time ago.

Adrien stopped in his tracks staring in surprise at his aussie friend. He snapped out of it when he heard her squealing and shouting his name running towards him as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Adrien!" she yelled as plowed into him knocking him down.

"Karessa! W-what are you doing here?"

"My parents and I moved to Paris a week ago, the paper work for the transfer just got finished yesterday. I wanted to surprise you with my own beautiful face." she said smiling sassily and hugged him once more.

Adrien hugged back and helped her stand up. He smiled back at her and took her by the hand.

"Come on, you've got to meet my friends. Especially Marinette, she's great."

Karessa gladly walked behind Adrien until someone came up and started talking to him.

"Adrikins, who is this?" the blonde asked looking Karessa up and down with a look on her face that clearly said, 'I don't like you'.

"Oh, hi Chloe. This is my friend Karessa. The one I met when I went to Australia." he explained.

Karessa waved. "Hi Chloe. Adrien's told me alot about you."

"Really? Cause' he's never told me about you."

"Well, I mean, she never came up in conversation. You never asked if I'd met anyone intresting while I was gone so..."

Chloe rolled her eyes then turned to Karessa. "Just so you know, he is mine."

Karessa shook her head, "Adrien and I are just friends. Besides, I already have a boyfriend."

Adrien face-palmed, "The horse doesn't count Kessa."

"Shut up Addy. Don't talk about my furbaby that way."

Chloe lost interest in their banter and stalked off.

"Speaking of Oreo, did you find the barn I recommended?" Adrien asked as they continued walking to class.

Karessa smiled, "Yup! He loves it."

Adrien nodded. When they arrived at the classroom he introduced to her to Marinette, Alya, and Nino.

All three took an immediate liking to her and Alya and Marinette invited her to sit down next to them.

 _time skip_

After school the five of them went on a " _tour"_ of the city so Karessa could see the sights.

When Karessa got home she told her parents about all the fun she and her new friends had had that day.

"I hope it will always be like this. I love my new friends." Karessa happily exclaimed to her mom and dad.

"We're so happy that you finally made some friends outside of the barn." her mother said hugging her daughter.

Karessa's father smiled and joined the family hug. "I'm sure nothing will change other than us moving."

But, oh, how wrong they were.


	2. Chapter 1: Taking Flight

**Heya peeps. Here is chapter 1. I don't think I mentioned it in the prologue but Karessa is 4'9. This was the inspiration for the story, a new short super hero, and Chat making short jokes. Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the oc.**

Chapter 1: Taking Flight

The next day was Saturday and Adrien and Karessa decided to go to the movies. With Adrien's father's permission of course. While Adrien was buying the popcorn, Karessa noticed an old man, who appeared to be a part of the staff, having trouble pushing a cart with cleaning supplies up a ramp.

She ran over to the old man and helped him push the cart all the way up the ramp.

"Thank you. Your kindness is most appreciated." the old man said bowing to show his respect.

Karessa smiled. "No problem, anytime."

The old man thanked her once more and headed on his way, while Karessa headed back to Adrien.

"Who was that?" Adrien asked handing her the popcorn as they headed to the theater room.

"Just a person who needed help." She responded as they took their seats.

 _time skip_

After the movie Adrien headed home and Karessa went to the park.

She stayed at the park for awhile and fed the pigeons then headed home herself. When Karessa arrived at home she found a weird black and red hexagon shaped box sitting on her bed.

 _'What the heck is that?'_ she wondered.

Karessa stepped toward the box carefully and opened it. When she did a weird peacock thingy sprang out from the piece of jewelry that was inside it.

"Hi, my name is Doozoo and I'm your kwami."

Karessa stared dumbfounded at the "kwami".

"W-what?"

Doozoo sighed and explained how Chatnoir, Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Cara-pace got their powers and what a kwami is.

"Uh, okay. So, um. I'm a superhero now too?"

"Yes, technically. All you have to do is put on the hairclip and say, Doozoo, wings on."

Karessa nodded and put the hairclip on. "What happens if I take it off?"

"I'll dissapear into it and you won't be able to activate your powers until you put it back on. So don't take it off okay?"

"Okay." Karessa cleared her throat. "Doozoo, wings on."

Almost immediately Doozoo got sucked into the clip and a superhero suit began to form on Karessa's body.

The suit was mostly blue with light pink and varying shades of green accents. Feathered wings spread out from her back matching the coloration on the suit. At Karessa's side was a katana and a blue mask completed the look.

Karessa whistled softly to herself then gently flapped the wings to see how well they worked. Taking a deep breath she took a running start and jumped out the open window and began flapping her new wings to create lift.

Soon she was getting the hang of it and swooping in, out and above the streets of Paris.

 **A/N: Sorry that this one is a little short. I haven't been able to update or work on any stories because me and my family were house, dog and horse sitting for a friend but we just got back so hopefully that means that more updates if school doesn't get in the way. Anyway, thankyou for reading!**


	3. A New Superhero

**Hey guys, I'm deleting my other stories and restarting them. All my progress got deleted on my docs manager so I'm just gonna start over. They were crap anyway. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the oc.**

Chapter 2: A New Superhero

Karessa landed on a rooftop and scanned the city for trouble.

"This is amazing..." she whispered to herself as she pushed her hair out of her face.

Suddenly she felt the wind being disturbed and someone land next to her. Karessa turned and saw Chat Noir and Ladybug walking towards her.

"Evening officers, is there a problem?" she joked.

Ladybug walked a little closer to her. "Yeah, we were concerned that you were an akuma so we came to check you out."

Karessa smirked, "Flattered my lady, but I have a boyfriend."

"Th-that's not what I meant!" she stuttered blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Chat chuckled, "Heh, not many can make my bugaboo blush, I like you. What's your name?"

Karessa thought for a moment before deciding. "Peacock."

Chat offered a hand and she shook it. Then he turned to Ladybug, "Looks like we have another partner."

Ladybug shook off her embarrassment. "Okay Peacock, welcome to the team."

They spent a few hours that night just patrolling the city. Nothing exciting happened so Chat went home early.

"Rena and Cara-pace have patrol tomorrow. I'll let them know about you, so don't worry." Ladybug said before swinging off.

Peacock smiled to herself before flying back to her house. She landed in her room and de-transformed.

"That was awesome!" she exclaimed dancing around her room in excitement.

Doozoo laughed at her new owner. "We should go to sleep."

Karessa agreed with the kwami and turned the lights out.

 **Heyo! Here is chapter three. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any way see you next time and LOVE Y'ALL LOTS!!!!!**


	4. The First Akuma

Chapter 3: The First Akuma

The next morning at school Karessa noticed Chloe looking more impatient than usual. She looked over at Karessa when she sat down.

Chloe surprisingly turned away, minding her own business. Then she heard a someone slam their hand on the desk.

"That's my seat." a female voice said.

Karessa looked and saw a girl with long brown hair.

"Um, actually this one is mine." She murmured inching away from the girl.

The girl scoffed. "Actually, i believe yours is up there."

She pointed to a seat a few steps above them. Adrien walked in at this moment and saw the interaction.

"Lila, I don't believe that you have met my friend. This is Karessa. Karessa this is Lila." He introduced the two. Karessa was silent and looked down at the desk but Lila's whole demeanor changed.

She instantly changed her attitude and acted like the whole exchange never happened. "Oh! So nice to meet you Karessa."

Karessa didn't say anything, only nodded. Adrien spoke up again.

"Karessa you won't mind if we sit next to eachother right? Lila needs to catch up on some school." Adrien smiled at her and she nodded getting up and moving to the back.

 ** _time skip brought to you by: Hawkmoth_**

In the middle of class a ruckus came from outside. They all looked out the window and saw a gigantic purple, alien looking monster terrorizing the city.

Everyone started screaming and running out of the classroom. In the confusion Karessa managed to get to the bathrooms and transform.

As Peacock she burst out of the building and rushed towards the akuma. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena-rouge and Cara-pace were already there. She landed next to them on the roof. Rena and Cara-pace seemed startled to see her but Ladybug and Chat were relieved to have one more person helping.

"Sorry that we don't have more time for an introduction, but Rena, Pace, this is Peacock. She's new." Ladybug quickly explained.

They both nodded, instantly trusting her. Peacock crouched next them studying the akuma.

"What's the plan Bugaboo?" Chat asked glancing at Ladybug.

Ladybug thought for a moment before deciding.

"Chat, you and Rena distract it while I look for an opening. Peacock, you and Cara-pace are on civilian duty. Protect anyone who gets in the way and make sure they stay back." She finished giving instructions and the heroes were off.

Peacock swept low into the streets and looked out for any civillian who might be in harms way. That's when she noticed him. A young boy, no older than thirteen or fourteen chasing after the huge monster and yelling at it.

The monster, thank god, payed no attention to him and kept moving. Peacock ran to the boy and knocked him to the ground before he could get himself hurt.

"No stop! Wait!" He screamed and yelled kicking at the hero, struggling in her grip.

"Calm down kid! I'm only trying to protect you!" She exclaimed holding him down and waiting for the monster to turn the corner.

When it did she let the kid up but held onto him. He was nearly crying at this point, and when he realized that Peacock wasn't going to let him go he dropped to his knees, sobbing.

"What were you doing?" She questioned sternly. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"My-my friend." He sobbed. "That's my fr-friend."

Peacock nodded slowly and held him tight. "Ladybug will save your friend. I promise."

As the boy nodded she could hear Ladybug yelling her catchphrase, then a stream of butterflies flew over Paris repairing the damage caused by the akumatized victim.

Peacock and the boy ran as fast as they could around the corner and looked relieved to see Ladybug helping another boy up and talking to him very calmly.

As the most recent akuma victim turned, he saw the newest hero and the boy who had tried to come and rescue him.

"Patton?" he whispered as he broke away from the other heroes that surrounded him and ran full force to his friend.

Patton ran too, meeting him halfway. They met in a hug both crying as they held eachother tight.

"Why?" Patton whispered squeezing his friend tighter. "Why didn't you tell me Virgil?"

The other boy now known as Virgil cried a little harder and kept repeating that he was sorry.

The heroes left the two alone and headed back to the school. Going separate ways of course.

When they got back everyone was talking excitedly about the new superhero. Everyone that is, except for Lila.

She was sitting on a bench alone with her arms crossed, scowling.

Karessa smiled to herself as the other students said very nice things about the new hero.

 **Hey! Guess who made an appearance today! Patton and Virgil from the YouTube series, Sanders Sides by Thomas Sanders. #not sponsered. Although you should go check it out it is awesome. !P. Sorry, I couldn't resist mentioning some of my favorite characters. Hmmmmmm... maybe I should do this more often. *grins evilly* Be prepared to see some more fictional characters in the future. As always, thank you for reading and remember, I LUVS YA'LL LOTS!!**


	5. Ride

Chapter 4: Ride

 _*beep* *beep* *beep*_ Karessa's alarm went off at 5:00 am. When she saw the time she lept out of bed. She quickly got dressed and pulled her long curly hair, up into a pony tail.

Karessa raced down the stairs with Doozoo tailing her.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked her owner tiredly.

Karessa pulled on her pair of riding boots.

"We're going to the barn." She explained and opened the front door.

They traveled down the street at a relatively quick pace, passing a few homeless folk and business persons on their way to their respective jobs.

As they traveled up a slightly sloped hill to the large horse barn they could hear the loud neighing of the horses.

Karessa opened the large doors and immediately went to a black and white spotted horse with a long, half black and half creamy white mane.

She smiled at the horse and scratched his cheeks and forehead. The horse leaned into her touch and lifted his lip, exposing his teeth. Karessa laughed at him and kissed his nose.

She retrieved a dark purple halter and lead rope of the same color. She put on the halter and led the horse out of his stall.

"Doozoo this is Oreo. My furbaby." Karessa introduced Doozoo to the horse. He sniffed at the kwami, not really sure what to make of her.

"Oh. So you'll spook at a plastic bag but not at a magical creature from a different dimension? Got ya'." Karessa said staring Oreo in the eye.

The horse threw its head in the air and whinnied.

Karessa snorted. "Yeah, okay hot shot."

She led the horse into the tack up room to tack him up. Before she put on the saddle she groomed him and picked his hooves.

"Well, you managed to keep all four shoes on. Good job." Karessa commented, grabbing her helmet.

After she had done this, she led him to the indoor arena because it was slightly muddy outside. Karessa mounted him and started him on a walk, leading into a working trot.

After the warm up she urged Oreo into a canter and rode up to the first jump. It was small and she easily made it. They made it through the whole practice course with only one pole knocked down.

"Good boy Oreo." Karessa said smiling and patting his neck. When they had slowed to a walk she heard someone clapping.

She turned her head to see Adrien standing on the fence and grinning at her.

"That was a good run Kessa." He complimented as she rode to the gate.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here Adrien!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I wanted to surprise you with my own beautiful face." He teased.

Karessa laughed.

She spotted Natalie standing against the wall. Karessa waved at Adrien's chaperone but she only nodded at the shorter girl.

"So... do you want to give it a try? Just a small walk. I'm sure you won't fall off again." Karessa asked smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, sure." Adrien agreed opening the gate and walking in.

Natalie began to protest.

"I'll be fine Natalie." Adrien reassured her.

Natalie allowed him but didn't seem to happy about it. Karessa dismounted and helped Adrien up instead.

"Okay. Make sure your heels are down, and give him a squeeze." She instructed.

Adrien squeezed Oreo's side, moving him into a walk.

"Great. Now, do one full circle around the ring and stop in front of me."

They walked further along, staying close to the fence.

Karessa cupped her hands around her mouth so he could hear her. "Heels down Adrien!"

When they got halfway around the fence she called for him to trot.

He came to a stop and dismounted.

"That was alot of fun!" Adrien exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Thanks."

Karessa smiled back. "Maybe next time we can go on a trail ride with the others when it's not so rainy."

Adrien nodded. Natalie cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Adrien we have to go, or you'll be late for your photoshoot."

Adrien sighed and hugged his friend. "Bye. See you at school."

Adrien left and Karessa resumed her training. After awhile the field was dry enough for her to ride in.

They trotted out the gate and once they were in the field, Karessa pushed him into a gallop.

About thirty minutes later, they stopped and she dismounted. Karessa had packed a sandwich. She ate it while sitting in the grass and Oreo grazed.

Once she'd finished, she mounted Oreo and rode back to the barn. After Karessa had put away his tack and rubbed him down she walked down the path to the school.

When Karessa entered the building she checked the time. _9:30_.

 _"Crap. I'm late."_ She thought, rushing to her classroom.

When she entered the room everyone stared at her.

"Miss Andrews you're late." The teacher said with an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry I lost track of the time." Karessa apologized, sitting down.

The teacher shook her head. "Just don't let it happen again."

Karessa nodded and the school day began.

 **Hi. Sorry for the filler chapter but I'm an equestrian irl and I just had to put in a horse central chapter. Also I decided that 4'9 was way to short so her height is now 5'1. Still pretty short but not as short as my 11 year old sister. Anyway, thanks for reading and as always, LOVE Y'ALL LOTS!!**


End file.
